


Afterwards by Jetsana  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: In and Out (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Peter goes to see Howard the evening after the graduation ceremony.
Relationships: Howard Brackett/Peter Malloy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Afterwards by Jetsana  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634675) by [Jestana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Afterwards%20by%20Jetsana.mp3)

**Fic** : [Afterwards by Jetsana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634675)  
**Length** : 0:14:42  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Afterwards%20by%20Jetsana.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
